robloxiwoodfandomcom-20200214-history
Daiku: The Demon Slayer
Daiku: The Demon Slayer is an upcoming project by UnknownDestrayon and will be his first Roblox series. Series Synopsis Warning: Spoilers Daiku The Demon slayer, is a 15 year old boy named Daiku, who has a normal life and enjoys his peace and quiet. He is then while walking around the town attacked by a demon, before getting eaten by the demon, a Demon slayer Girl named Eriotto comes and stops the demon from attacking him. Knowing that he can see the demon, she asks for his name to see if he is either a demon slayer, or an overseer, an overseer is a person who is chosen by a demon slayer to see the contents of the demon, and can be attacked by demons as well. He says his name is, Daiku Fuga. Knowing the King of The Demon Slayer's last name is Fuga. She knows automatically Daiku is the King's Lost Son, so she protects him with her life, destroying the demon. She tells him who he is, and Daiku doesn't believe her because he thinks his Father is dead. After telling the king about this, he tells her to protect him until he accepts his fate and becomes a demon slayer. After a long time of consideration and life threatening battles. He decideds to meet his father, either proving his father is dead or alive. Seeing it is his father, the same as his picture of him. He becomes a demon slayer, the king orders Eriotto, to train him to become worthy to be the heir to the throne. 2 weeks later after this, the King passes away from an unknown cause. Which makes the unexperienced Daiku, the new king of the Demon Slayers. After adaption to adaption of the episodes, the war starts to decide the fate of humanity. If Daiku dies, the key to entering the human world fully can start, and they can kill humans as they please. A long battle happens, with more adaptions. And the demon slayers won, after a lot of conflict and a lot of cruelity. His friends also become overseer's in the adaptions of the series by another Demon Slayer, which causes Daiku to have to defend them in all of this. The code of the Demon Slayers, overpowers King Daikus ability, which states after all conflicts are over, that the Demon Slayers have to stay in heaven and can not interact with humans unless another conflict approaches. Which means he has to leave his friends. And especially a girl, who is in love with him. When he is about to leave. She confesses her feelings hoping to keep Daiku with her. Since Daiku cannot go higher over the code, he leaves her. The next episode another conflict arrives. Which lets him come back to his friends. Daiku and Narue, the girl with feelings for him. Become boyfriend and girlfriend, at the end and it ends the first season. In the season, the love interest actually has many plot twists in the adaption to the end. Production The idea was created by UnknownDestrayon on June 21, 2013, posting in the I Made That forum. After people on the thread approved of the idea, Unknown made another thread on June 28, to request for sets for the show including: "a large japanese school, with a japanese Type city as well, because this is taking place in japan. To be more specific in Kansai" On June 22, Casting had started for all the show's characters, and on July 7, some casting was revealed including more characters. In July, three major companies signed on to help with the film. These are (in order) Throwback Studios, The Mafia Films Incorporation, and Poppleworks Media. Before much production could be made, a reform of TMF caused all TMF members to leave the production or face the consequenses. Cast Category:2013 Series Category:Series Category:2013